


Мой и твой

by Argentum06660



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angels, Demon! Dean - Freeform, Demons, M/M, OOS, Obscene lexicon, Satan! Gabriel, Xenophilia, open final
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum06660/pseuds/Argentum06660
Summary: В коллекции Дина много самых разнообразных крыльев: были маленькие, были большие, черные, разноцветные и стандартно белые. Но ему мало того, что есть. Даже слишком. Демон знал одного архангела, и ему казалось, что когда его прекрасные золотые крылья попадут к прочим, он остановится на этом, будет считать свою коллекцию завершенной.
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Мой и твой

**Author's Note:**

> Гейб здесь немного другой, да.  
> Отчего-то, таким он мне больше нравится.  
> \----  
> Идея:  
> https://sun9-44.userapi.com/c855536/v855536201/14a524/iouxQb0EXLA.jpg

Ангелы хранили рога демонов, демоны хранили крылья ангелов в качестве трофеев. В коллекции Дина много самых разнообразных крыльев: были маленькие, были большие, черные, разноцветные и стандартно белые. Но ему мало того, что есть. Даже слишком. Демон знал одного архангела, и ему казалось, что когда его прекрасные золотые крылья попадут к прочим, он остановится на этом, будет считать свою коллекцию завершенной.

Дин не мог жить спокойно, зная, что такие солнечные, такие светлые крылья ему не принадлежат, и тогда он решил действовать. Медленно, осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть свою жертву и не лишиться такого трофея. Потихоньку, он сблизился с Гавриилом — обладателем сего великолепия. И вот, когда он уже готов был воплотить свой коварный замысел, что-то пошло совершенно не так.

Ангела не удалось застать врасплох. И какого же было удивление демона, когда Гавриил, такой до тошноты идеальный, вдруг прижал его к полу сначала телекинезом, а затем ногой, начав медленно выжимать из чужой груди воздух. Его глаза внезапно начали отливать лазурью и, притаившимся в них, злом. Злом жестоким и беспощадным.

До сей поры такой улыбчивый и доброжелательный, архангел сейчас смотрел на своего неудачливого киллера абсолютно холодным равнодушием. Крылья его дергались в воздухе, и золото с них осыпалось так быстро, словно листва с деревьев осенью, открывая истинный цвет оперения.

Дин смотрел на это почти возбужденно. То, что крылья на самом деле оказались непроглядно черными, даже чернее крыльев того Серафима, приводило в нелепый восторг.

— Так ты… Ты не архангел… — спросил демон, издав полузадушенный хрип. — А просто… мутировавший серафим или что-то вроде того?

— О, не хорошо обзываться. Я ж не называю тебя черноглазой тварью. — небожитель уменьшил давление на чужую грудь, но все еще продолжал удерживать. — Я архангел. Только немного наебнувшийся.

— Так значит ты…

— Да. — падший перебил демона, и на его губах появилась такая хитрая улыбка, что Дин, почти со стыдом, почувствовал, как в штанах стало тесно.

— Ты прекрасен в своей тьме… — с придыханием произнес он и, все же не удержавшись, с непонятным трепетом медленно, чуть сжимая, провел ладонью по чужому бедру, скрытому тканью брюк.

— Спасибо, я знаю это. Но вернемся к делу. Ты пытался убить меня… — на распев произнес архангел, склоняя голову набок.

Гавриил смотрел на него, прожигая взглядом настолько сильно, что Дин готов был поклясться, будто видел, как в глазах напротив полыхнуло адское пламя. Демону казалось, что он сейчас задохнется, если архангел так и продолжит смотреть, словно Дин всего лишь пыль. А ведь другие демоны боялись даже думать о нем, не то что глазеть как на какое-то ничтожество.

Черноглазый и сам не понял, откуда вдруг у него появилось желание коснуться этих волос, провести ладонями по щекам и впиться жестким поцелуем. Таким жестким, чтобы искусать чужие губы в кровь, а затем сорвать одежду и…

— Фу как пошло. Мало того что пытался убить меня, так еще и думаешь о таком…

— Я просто хотел отрезать тебе крылья. Я, вроде как, коллекционер… Но я не думал, что…

— Достаточно разговоров. — пернатый прервал его таким тоном, не терпящим возражений, что Дин едва ли испытал экстаз. Этот голос он готов слушать вечно. — Неважно кто ты или кем являешься, но я должен тебя наказать.

Гавриил наконец убрал ногу с чужой груди и сел на корточки перед демоном, смотря ему в глаза, словно желая заглянуть в душу. Душу, которой давным давно нет. Дин, приподнявшись на локтях, протянул ладонь, чтобы коснуться чужой щеки, но падший среагировал быстрее. Черноглазый вновь оказался вжатым в пол, но уже за шею. Архангел прекрасно знал, что не смог бы этим убить, поэтому совершенно не заботился о приложенных усилиях.

— Наглеешь… Ты либо невероятно смелый, либо невероятно глупый. — усмехнулся Гавриил, все же отпуская свою жертву. — Уверяю тебя. Твое наказание будет жестоким.

Поднявшись с пола и сев, Дин все же коснулся чужой щеки кончиками пальцев, но быстро отдернул. Он понятия не имел, почему ему, такому свободолюбивому и непокорному, внезапно захотелось отдать свою бессмертную жизнь в руки этому крылатому существу. Настолько прекрасному, что впору вырвать себе глаза, и больше не осквернять его непотребными взглядами.

— Все, что угодно, хоть пытки вкупе с бдсм… — вполголоса произнес демон. — Только если позволишь следовать за тобой, всегда быть рядом с тобой… Если станешь моим…

— Тс… — крылатый приложил ладонь к его рту, принуждая замолчать, и Дин не удержался от того, чтобы не лизнуть кончиком языка чужие пальцы. Слишком уж велико было это желание. — Я стану твоим, но не в том смысле, в каком ты возможно уже нафантазировал себе.

Черноглазый коротко кивнул. Положив ладонь поверх ладони падшего архангела, он оторвал ее от своего рта, после чего на короткий миг прикоснулся к чужим пальцам губами и отстранился:

— Как прикажет мой господин…


End file.
